


The Billionaire Boys Club

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [57]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (1966), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 26 Crossover Best Friends The Lighthouse Cycle 3
Series: Green Pointy Things [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Billionaire Boys Club

**Title:** The Billionaire Boys Club  
**Fandoms:** Batman (1966), Arrow, Ironman  
**Characters:** Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Oliver Queen, Pepper Potts, Felicity Smoak  
**WC:** 1005  
**Written for Challenge 26 Crossover Best Friends The Lighthouse Cycle 3**

Tony and Pepper invited Oliver and Felicity over for drinks at their new penthouse in the city. Bruce was in town so Tony invited him as well. 

The three men sat sharing a decanter of whisky on the table between them.

Tony picked up the decanter of whisky on the table in front of him. "So what have the two of you been up to?" 

Oliver looks into his glass. "You know, same as you, chasing bad guys and kicking ass."

"I don't resort to violence." Bruce shook his head. "I bring the bad guys to justice in a civilized manner with reason." 

"Honestly, they see you in those tights and they pass out from laughing so hard." Tony laughed. "You really need to rethink that outfit." 

Bruce glared at Tony. "I recently got an upgrade from Oliver's suit guy. It's very comfortable. "

"I bet. No more runs in your tights." Tony laughed. "Can you believe we went to school with him?"

Oliver pointed at Tony. You did. I was expelled." 

Tony nodded. "That's right. How many schools did you get thrown out of anyway?" 

"Too many." Oliver took a sip of his drink.

"You always were trouble, Oliver. Fun but trouble." Tony winked at Oliver. "How's that ward of yours, Bruce? You teaching him a thing or two?" 

"I'm teaching him how to be a responsible citizen." Bruce grinned. "One day he will fight for justice in the city of Gotham on his own. Oliver's suit guy made him a new suit too. It's very stylish." 

Oliver and Tony laughed. 

There was giggling behind them. 

Oliver looked over his shoulder. Felicity and Pepper were sitting with their heads together laughing. "I wonder what that's about?"

Tony looked over at the two women. "Us. Nothing else would make Pepper laugh like that. Whereever did you find that blonde bombshell, Oliver? She's too good for you, you know. "

"Oh I know." Oliver smiled. "It's a long story." 

"It always is, my friend." Tony slapped Oliver on the shoulder. 

Bruce snorted. "Never going to catch me getting tied down. I like being free."

"Translation. Nobody would have him." Tony chuckled. 

Oliver chuckled. "Oh somebody wants him, right Bruce?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce blushed as he looked into his drink. 

"What?" Tony sat up. "Why haven't I heard anything about this?"

"Because I know how to be discrete." Bruce drained his glass and picked the decanter up to fill his glass then put it back. "And it's nothing serious." 

Oliver laughed. "No you just have a bed coming out of a wall in the bat cave. With silk sheets and a fur bedspread." 

Tony laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. "Shit!" 

"Oliver, you promised not to tell anyone." Bruce actually pouted. 

"So what's she like, Bruce?" Tony asked. "Is she hot? You can tell us. We're your buddies." 

"She's a crazy criminal and she likes to tie him up. She kidnapped me once to get his attention." Oliver volunteered. "She needs work on trying knots though." 

"You're just saying that because you got out of the ropes by dislocating your thumbs." Bruce shuddered. "That's disturbing by the way." 

Oliver shrugged. "It's a useful skill." 

"Okay, so she's into bondage. Good for you, Bruce." Tony saluted him with his drink. "Does she do the leather corset thing too? Whip?" 

"It's a leather catsuit." Bruce glared at them both.

"With ears and a tail." Oliver laughed. "Calls herself Catwoman."

"Damn! That's kinky!" Tony sat back in his chair. "I didn't think you even liked women." 

"Of course I like the ladies." Bruce frowned. 

Oliver and Tony looked at each other and laughed. 

Felicity and Pepper came over and looked at the three of them and shook their heads. 

Felicity sat down next to Oliver on the sofa and took the glass from his hand. She took a small sip and handed it back. "How many?" 

"Two." Oliver grinned.

Pepper sat on the arm of Tonys chair. "Would you even tell me if I asked?"

Tony grinned up at Pepper. "She knows me too well." 

"Tony, I'd love to get a look at the operating system for your suit. Will you let me have a peek?" Felicity asked. 

Tony looked intently at Felicity then winked. "Have you asked Palmer if you could look at his operating system?" 

"Why should I? I wrote it." Felicity smiled. 

Tony put his glass on the table with a bang. "I always knew that wannabe wasn't smart enough to pull that off. Didn't I say that, Pep, when he started that 'I'm the Atom' bullshit? Bastard didn't even write his own code." 

"Yes Tony you said that." Pepper rolled her eyes. 

"I'll show you mine if you show me his." Tony offered.

"Deal!" Felicity laughed.

"Oliver, she's way too smart for you." Tony laughed.

"At least she doesn't carry a gun like Barry's wife, Iris." Bruce muttered into his drink.

Felicity glared at him. "My assault rifle won't fit in my purse but I can always have Oliver break your jaw if you leer at my ass again." 

Tony laughed and put his arm around Pepper's waist. "Nice Oliver, you got one just like mine. Fierce, smart and gorgeous." 

"The only kind worth marrying." Oliver gave Felicity a quick kiss. 

"Hmph!" Bruce glared at them. 

"Sorry Bruce. I'm sure Hello Kitty is a fun gal too." Tony looked at Oliver. "Right Oliver?"

Oliver just shrugged. 

Bruce stood up and headed for the door. "Goodbye Tony. See you around Oliver. Goodnight ladies." 

When the door closed behind Bruce, Oliver looked over at Tony. "You're always so mean to him." 

"I can't help it." Tony shrugged. "At least, I don't have to team up with him like you do. I'd never get anything done with him around. I'd be laughing my ass off." 

"It's a pain but that's what you do when you're saving the world." Oliver drained his glass. 

Tony nodded and refilled Oliver's glass. "Yeah, it sure is."

  
  



End file.
